


a place that no one knows

by lokh



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/pseuds/lokh
Summary: Three guys with no place to go pile into a banged-up ute and go on a road trip. There's the usual problems - running out of gas on the highway, running out of food, getting no cellphone service - and then there's that one weirdo they catch walking out in the middle of the desert with nothing but the clothes on his back. At least they have a destination now: a place that might not exist for a girl that might not be real.





	a place that no one knows

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a nanowrimo thing but predictably i ran out of motivation and then gave up orz... recently (the wee hours of this morning) i found the word doc again and before i knew it ended up writing a bit more SO. lets see if i can keep this going!!
> 
> title from [paradise by city and colour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx_xwdhYFyg)

 

“Why am I the only one that can drive,” Hige laments, for what must be the twelve thousandth time since he got behind the wheel.

“A bike is good enough for one person,” Tsume says, eyes still shut behind his shades and looking as cool as ever with his seat reclined and his hands behind his head, the asshole. They’d long given up trying to get his feet off the dashboard – they sit now in their leather-clad glory, soaking in the harsh desert sun. Hige has never been so sure that it is actually cold blood that runs through his veins.

“I could try if you _let_ me,” Toboe pipes up, propping himself up on the back of Tsume’s seat. Tsume clicks his tongue, but says nothing. Toboe, bless his heart, has somehow remained as enthusiastic about the whole fiasco as he had been when they first got into the beat-up pickup, despite the fact that they’ve been driving in an invariably straight line for the past three hours (minus toilet breaks).

“You’re five, Tobes.”

“I’m almost _seventeen!_ ”

“Still can’t drive,” Hige sing-songs, earning a huff.

Behind him, Kiba says nothing, thoroughly zoned out. Not surprisingly, as there’s been nothing but flat land for miles and miles with the occasional minimalist bush and road sign, and zoning-out as an activity doesn’t seem unusual for him in general. Possibly, Hige thinks, that may have to do with his inability to drive, among other things, but he decides not to dwell on it.

Paper rustles and crinkles – Toboe must be looking at that useless map again. Hige’s got half a mind to snatch it from him and toss it out the window to be buried in the dirt, but it would be just his luck that the moment he takes his eyes off the road that some small critter would find its way onto the road. Then they’d be having more things to worry about than getting a bit lost. More sounds of rustling paper, and then a heavy sigh.

“Don’t know why you’re bothering looking at that thing,” Hige says, after a moment, glancing at the rear-view. Toboe is squinting stubbornly at the wrinkled excuse for a map, but he’s just as likely astral projecting out of the car as he is reading it. “There’s only one road. Literally the only thing we can do is follow it out.”

“Yeah, but,” there’s nothing _else_ to do, he doesn’t say. What he _does_ say is a long, incomprehensible whine, about as toneless as the landscape around them and ending in a grumble of a groan. It’s a pretty accurate description of the journey so far.

In actuality, Hige had been lying. There _is_ one other thing they can do, besides succumbing to mind-numbing boredom.

The idea of turning back, however, is about as appealing as listening to Toboe complaining for another hundred miles.

“Okay, that’s it. Radio,” Hige declares, desperate. Tsume isn’t fast enough to bat away his hand in time, and Toboe can only wail in anguish as Hige turns the knob into the smooth tunes of crackly country.

 

_'We leave all our troubles and cares way behind us...'_

 

“This is terrible,” Kiba finally says, after a while. Hige is inclined to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is [little miss honky tonk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZiQUyhWp6Y) and i dont know any country songs so i had to google it and i hate it


End file.
